


Coffee and Ex's

by LokiHutchersonMellark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiHutchersonMellark/pseuds/LokiHutchersonMellark
Summary: What happens when you run into your ex in the coffee shop? It's not as bad as you think.





	Coffee and Ex's

“Armitage!” the barista calls out from behind the counter. 

The name catches Ben off guard, causing him to look up from his phone, as he waits for his own coffee. To his surprise, he watches a red head rise up from his seat, approach the counter and thank the barista as he takes his coffee. Ben would know that man just by the way he moved, walked, talked. He once knew everything about him. Then he returns to his seat and continues working on his computer. 

“Of course,” Ben chuckles, rolling his eyes. Still, he’s excited to see the red head. It’s been almost 2 years now since he last saw him. Thankfully, their last meeting was on a mostly good note. The occasion of the meeting was the only downside. He could’ve texted or called during the two years but he decided it was best not to. He was trying to move on. He loved him after all and misses him like crazy. 

“Ben!” the barista announces, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

“Thank you,” he smiles taking it from the lady. He debates it in his head as he walks over to the red head’s table. He hasn’t seen or talked to him in what feels like ages. What’s wrong with catching up? 

“Hux,” Ben says softly. It was always easier to call him by his last name, anyway. The man looks up from his computer and his face registers in surprise. 

“Kylo!” Hux says in astonishment. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well it’s a coffee shop. What do you think?” Ben jokes. 

“Ok you’re right, that was a dumb question,” Hux replies. 

“Is the seat taken?” Ben asks. 

“Yeah, uh no. Please sit,” Hux says gesturing to the seat across from his before taking his seat again. 

“So, how have you been?” Ben asks, breaking the ice, as he sits down. 

“I’ve been good. What about yourself?” Hux asks, closing his laptop. 

“Same,” Ben replies and there’s a long moment of silence between them. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. 

“You look like you’ve been hitting the gym,” Hux says, trying to make an uncomfortable situation less uncomfortable. 

“Oh, yeah. I’ve uhh started weightlifting after school. It helps with the stress,” Ben says rubbing the back of his neck. 

“You look good,” Hux replies and Ben swears Hux is struggling not to bite his lip. “Are you still studying architecture?” 

“No. I finished that but I wanted to take some more math classes. Get another degree,” Ben says and they both take a sip of their coffee. 

“That’s good. Do you like architecture?” he asks. 

“Yeah, I love it! I started working small end jobs and I’m slowly making a name for myself!” Ben replies with enthusiasm. 

“That’s great! I’m really happy and proud of you,” Hux smiles before sitting back in his chair. His finger runs around the edge of his coffee cup. 

“If you want me to go I can. I just wanted to say hi and see how you were,” Ben says, reading Hux’s body language. 

“No! It’s not...I’m struggling on the idea of seeing you again,” Hux says sitting back up and looking at Ben. 

“Struggling?” Ben asks. 

“Yes. I haven’t seen you in a long time,” he replies. 

“2 years. It’s almost been 2 years,” Ben clarifies. 

“I know. I just...I wasn’t on planning on running into you so soon,” Hux says and Ben gives him a look of confusion and anger. 

“Wasn’t planning on running into me so soon? What the hell does that mean?” Ben says defensively, crossing his arms. 

“Don’t get mad. I always hated it,” Hux says softly, his hand momentarily reaching for Ben’s before stopping himself. 

“Then why’d you always piss me off?” Ben snips. 

“I didn’t mean to. We might have loved each other but we didn’t always agree on things,” Hux says. 

“Yeah, no shit,” Ben whips. 

“I thought most of our marriage was a good one,” Hux States. 

“You worked all the damn time, so explain to me how you thought it was good. That’s one of the only reasons we got divorced,” 

“I didn't Work that much!” Hux defends and Ben laughs. 

“What?” Hux asks. 

“All you did was work. We’d make plans to go out but then you’d end up in the office late or you worked on something during dinner. You’d blow something as simple as a movie at home or a fucking blow job off. That or I’d try to get you to do something and you’d get pissed at me, saying you had work to do,” Ben says, the anger in his voice rising. 

“Ok, first of all, I never blew off a blow job. Second,” 

“Don’t give me that bullshit!” Ben interrupts. 

“What bullshit?” Hux asks bitterly. By now they’ve had a few looks thrown their way. Between their voices raising and choice vocabulary, some people aren’t too happy. 

“Oh please. There were times you blew sex off completely to work on something. Plus, there were times where I was literally inside of you but you were more preoccupied with work than me,” Ben says, making that comment quieter but still putting plenty of emphasis in it. 

For a few moments Hux is silent, stewing on Ben’s words. “Maybe there were times I completely disregarded you and your feelings. I never meant to hurt you or forget about you or sex with you. I was just trying to make sure we had money to cover the bills because I wanted to make sure you only had to worry about your studies. I’m sorry,” he frowns. 

Ben sighs with his eyes cast down. He twiddles his thumbs as he takes a deep breath, calming himself down. 

Hux has never actually apologized for anything. Ben knows he has plenty to apologize for as well, but Hux has always made excuses. Every time during their marriage, and even during the divorce, he found a way to make things so they weren’t his fault. 

“I truly am. I know I hurt you, in more ways than one. Since we’ve been divorced, I’ve had time to sit and think. I realized I had some serious things I needed to work through and to work on, personally. That included me making excuses. I’m not lying when I said why I worked all the time. I wanted you to succeed and I was terrified of failing you. Which, I inevitably did by working all the time and coming up with bullshit excuses. I know the reason we got divorced was because of that. I’m so fucking sorry, Ben.” 

“Why didn’t you just tell me that? I wouldn’t have minded getting a job so you weren’t working all the time. We could’ve made it work,” he replies sitting up and grasping his coffee with both hands. 

“Easier said than done. It’s hard to explain to someone, even though you love them, how you feel and why you do the things that you do,” Hux adds. 

“Maybe so,” Ben sighs, understanding. There’s plenty he did or gave up just so Hux could have or do something. It’s the give and take in a relationship; compromise and trust. He should’ve told Hux when he started to feel neglected or even just telling him how he felt in situation. He shouldn’t have stuffed things deep down and then explode over the littlest thing. Hux would get so pissed off when Kylo got pissed over something so little. 

They both silently agreed it was better to get a divorce then work through it, sadly. They’d probably still be married if they were both more mature at the time. The break was a nice realization that maybe they should’ve waited a little bit longer; that they should’ve worked harder at their relationship and waited till they were mature enough to make that, those, adult decisions. After all, they did get married straight out of high school. They were considered high school sweethearts by many but they had a lot to work through. 

“You know I do miss you,” Ben says softly looking down before looking at Hux. 

“What?” Hux asks. 

“Even though it’s been two years, there’s not a day that goes by that I don’t think about you; how badly I want you back,” he says again. 

“Are you even listening to yourself?” Hux says trying to fend off Ben’s statement. He’s spent the last two years trying to move on from this idiot, with no avail. 

“What? Tell me you don’t miss me. That you haven’t thought of me,” Ben says in disbelief. He knows Hux is acting like he hasn’t. 

“Of course I fucking do. I loved you and still do. It just can’t happen,” Hux sighs rubbing his head and avoiding Ben’s gaze. 

“And why not?” Ben asks, confused. 

“I don’t know. I guess I should say I’m not ready to be in a relationship with you or anyone, yet,” Hux says. 

“I didn’t say it had to be a relationship. We can start off as friends till we’re both ready again. I just...I just really fucking miss you. I miss everything about you. How you take your coffee, what your routine for the morning is, how you bounce your leg when you’re nervous or anxious, your voice, how,” 

“I understand,” Hux says stopping him. “I don’t mean to stop you but I know what you mean, ok. I miss the little things about you, too. Even the things that would annoy the ever loving shit of me...I really fucking miss trying to drag you out of bed in the morning,” he says, laughing at the last sentence. 

“I still hit the snooze till the last possible second,” Ben smiles. 

“Of course. Just like I’m still a workaholic,” Hux laughs. “I swear i’ve been trying to balance my life and work better” 

“At least you’re trying. That’s all anyone can ask,” Ben points out. 

“You’re right,” Hux replies. “Kylo,” 

“No, stop. Stop calling me that. For some unknown reason I gained that nickname in high school and I hate that you rarely called me Ben,” Ben says. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. You could’ve told me that bothered you,” Hux says. 

“I know. It was just another thing I swept underneath the rug,” Ben frowns. 

“We suck at communicating,” Hux states, snorting softly at his point. 

“Yeah. We could work on it,” Ben agrees with a slight smile. 

“We can and since we’re on the subject of names, could you call me by my first name every now and then. I realize everyone’s always called me by my last name, because it’s easier, but it’d be nice to be called by my first name here and there,” Hux replies. 

“Done, Arm-ia-tige, that’s fair,” Ben says messing up his name jokingly. 

“It’s Armitage but...you know what, Armie works,” he chuckles. 

“I’m just playing with you. I'll call you whatever you want me to. Will you at least think of my proposal, please,” Ben says, bringing them back to the subject at hand. 

“How about we start out as friends again? We can work on what we need to, together. Then, maybe, we could talk about more again,” Hux proposes. 

“I think that sounds like a good plan,” Ben smiles, blushing a little. 

Silence follows suit as they sip on their coffee, smiling like idiots. Being apart felt wrong but this feels right. This time though they’ll move slower and work on their issues, together.


End file.
